unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Strident
__TOC__ Map description A symmetrical map set in the depths of Hyperion. The base consists of the two bases and two courtyards, one per team, connected by way of small tunnels. Each part of the map is two-leveled, so the layout is very easy to learn. The map has plenty of features that make it stand out from other maps. For starters, the bases are mobile (the SP campaign calls them "unstable"). At certain periods of the match, the platform where the flag resides will alternate between the lower (deadend) and upper (exposed) levels. Above these platforms there's a pool of conductive water. Swimming on it is NOT recommended. Also at certain time periods, a healing wall will move throughout the level healing every player it touches by 10 HP (up to the maximum of 199 HP). Another useful feature are the Translocator tubes, set at the upper level between both team courtyards, which serve as another attack entrance. Throwing the Translocator disc at these tubes will teleport them to the opposite courtyard, avoiding. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict You've finally set foot on the Strident, after a long battle. Small and intense. 3 translocations can pretty much take you from one base to the other, and there are only a few ways into each. Even on Insane, the bots will largely ignore the Shield Belt in the center until after your 3rd capture, when they become particularly mean. The bots will have no problem getting into the enemy base and grabbing the flag, but they usually insist on taking the top route, where they will be harassed constantly and are unlikely to succeed. The best strategy seems to be to send your whole team on offense while you sneak in quietly and wait under the lift. Your allies will grab the flag and lure the enemies topside and away from the base. When they fail - which is almost inevitable - you can quickly grab the flag and run down the bottom route - left or right doesn't matter - and cut back in to the middle to pick up the shield or health if necessary before cutting back to the outside while remaining on the bottom level. Use the jump pad on the bottom floor of your base to come in through the top. It's worth trading a couple seconds of vulnerability for the insurance that you don't get trapped on the bottom floor if the lift raises. Getting the first capture for your team triggers the following chat: If you can secure a +3 lead in the aforementioned way, switch your team to defense. You're unlikely to secure more flag captures once the bots go crazy, as their miniguns will strip your shield incredibly fast and they time the powerups to prevent you from getting another. The idea, instead, is to stop them from catching up in the time that remains. You can also refrain from making a 3rd capture at all, to prevent the bots going crazy while you maintain a +2 choke hold, but it doesn't really matter. Once you get 3, they're almost guaranteed to score at least 1 capture and it becomes a +2 choke hold anyway. If you successfully scored a 3rd capture during a +2 lead, you can score a 4th or 5th capture with the same lead so don't fret too much if they start scoring. If they close it to a +1 lead, go back on offense to try and widen\maintain the lead, and make them fight the battle on their turf.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs After this mission is won, you get the Liandri Reinforcements card. Tips and tricks * Exploit the Translocation tubes for surprise attacks. But emember that they cannot be used for returning to the enemy base. * Your best bet to steal the flag is to enter from above. This way you can be guaranteed that you'll catch the flag and also get a protected exit from the attackers. Attacking from below, there's a chance that you will see the flag raising to the top, and you may end in a deadend and/or falling to the conductive water. Trivia * Using the FlyThrough console command will trigger the level's own flyby sequence. * The tubegirls at each base will react every time a flag is captured. Gallery CTF-Strident-PU-1.jpg CTF-Strident-PU-2.jpg CTF-Strident-PU-3.jpg CTF-Strident-PU-4.jpg External links and references See also